


Your Priority (Should Be Me)

by cartonedeunoia



Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, damn i’m bad at tags, keith & shiro are responsible, lance is bored, lance wants cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartonedeunoia/pseuds/cartonedeunoia
Summary: lance just wants some attention, butbothof his boyfriends are busy.
Relationships: Keith & Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Your Priority (Should Be Me)

**Author's Note:**

> day 3: restless
> 
> i’m starting to realize that these drabbles are _vaguely_ based on the keyword
> 
> oh well idrc-
> 
> [my twitter handle](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)

“keith, keith, keith, keith-“

“lance, will you shut the _fuck_ up?” the raven-haired snapped. 

the set of boyfriends were spread around the room, keith and shiro working separately on their different responsibilities.

lance, however, simply lay with his upper body hanging off their bed. _restless and bored._

the youngest tsked and mumbled, “you’re so rude,” before tilting his head in shiro’s direction.

“shiro, shiro, shi-“

“lance. _please_.” the white-haired sighed. 

“you guys are no fun,” lance pouted, getting up slightly to lay on the bed properly. he closed his eyes, inhaling in his lovers’ familiar scents. 

all he wanted was some cuddles from at least one of his lovers. _stupid, stupid responsibilities._

he must have voiced that aloud as a couple of minutes later, he felt a smooth, prosthetic arm wrap around his torso and a large body hug him from behind.

opening his eyes, he met purple ones that automatically boosted his serotonin levels.

keith flicked his nose muttering something about lance being lucky he loved him before snuggling into the tanner’s side. 

shiro’s breath tickled his nape and lance could feel small kisses being pressed against the back of his neck.

a comfortable silence enveloped them like a warm blanket and lance was content between his lovers.

he did feel a bit bad about taking them from their work, but they had both been leaders of voltron at a point in time.

they were the most responsible people he knew. they’d be _fine._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated! and so are comments if you’re comfortable with that!!
> 
> [my twitter handle](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)


End file.
